The present invention relates to a locking assembly for weapons, the locking assembly being so designed and arranged as to be disengaged by means of a coupling rod.
As is known, large bore pistols are available, such as the COLT Model 11 pistol, in which, in order to reduce the pressure in the firing chamber and to cause the pistol slide to with a comparatively low speed, after firing, there has been provided a lock up link.
As is clearly shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, the slide 1 is provided with a pair of lugs 2 which are removably engaged in grooves 3 formed in the barrel 4 of the pistol.
The barrel, in turn, is provided, at the bottom thereof, with a lug arm 5 having a top pin 6 thereon there is pivoted a link 7 which, at the other end, is pivoted on a bottom pin 8 rigid with the pistol frame.
Since the slide has usually a weight which is very greater than that of the bullet (conventionally 80 times the bullet weight), the slide and pistol, after firing, start to recoil with a delay with respect to the fired bullet.
As the recoil movement starts, the barrel, because of the articulated link with the coupling 7, starts to recoil and, contemporaneously, it is downward displaced to disengage from the slide and stop as the lug arm 5 abuts against an abutment member 9 of the pistol frame.
Other known locking means provide for recoiling the frame for a length of 3-6 mm, coaxially with respect to the horizontal center line of the barrel.
This embodiment provide a great firing accuracy and a great reduction of the pressure in the firing chamber: however it is rather complex from the construction standpoint.